Echo's Gang
Silence - Name: Silence Human name: Victoria Age: Looks to be around 12 or 13 Love life: No. Personality: She tries to intimidate people and make people mad. She likes to tease her friends and family, but has a soft spot for small children (usually toddlers). She can full on understand baby babble. She likes to be unhelpful and sarcastic. She can be really salty and gets bored easily. It is mentioned multiple times that she curses a lot, even though Silence is very young. Appearance: Very very pale, and has very faint, brown freckles across her face. Her hair is light blue, but she dyes it black. Her hair is long (going past her shoulders) and thick. She is very tall (around 6'3 or 6'5) and she gets joint pain in her knees a lot. She is very skinny (malnuriosed, a bean pole body type) and rather boney. She wears dark make-up (dark red lipstick, purple or brown eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner), and she wears skirts and long-sleeved shirts (mostly maroon, black, or navy blue) She has almond-shaped, icy blue eyes that have thick eye-lashes. Her eyes seem to glare all the time. She has dark black crow wings. Pointed ears. If she didn't have her corrupted-code disease, Silence would have olive skin, white freckles, be a lot healthier. She would also be a bit shorter, around the height of 5'6-5'8, but still too tall her a normal person to be. Powers: Can fly, heal only in hot temperatures, make the temperture outside turn unbearably hot(only in summer), weapon summoning (Random weapons), turning into a crow. She used to be able to read code after being Echo's flipside, but slowly lost the ability to (When she became part of Echo's mind, some of Echo's powers fused into Silence, but slowly went away when she got her body back) Original storyline: Originally, Silence was going to be Echo's flipside, but it was later decided that Silence was coded into Echo's mind to make sure Echo poisoned the SAMB. (Silence being the most loyal to Creator). Later, it was decided that Silence was Echo's youngest sibling. Does Silence have a flipside?: The answer is no, mostly because Silence is actually the second most sane out of the gang, the first being North. Would Silence try to betray Echo?: No, she would rather just be an annoyance than an actual threat. Is Silence evil?: Not really, although she has done things that could be considered evil. Silence's fears: Being coded as a flipside again/losing her body again, becoming controlled, being truly alone, dissapearing from people's minds(this is why she teases and annoys so much, believing that nice people are forgotten easier) North- Name: North Human Name: Noel Age: looks around to be 14-16 Love life: He has dated a few girls before Lillian, but Lillian is his first real girlfriend Personality: He is very energetic and bubbly, seeming to be loud and happy. He is protective of everyone, and he is very brave. He loves to bake and he loves to sing. He is rather a little oblivious to people flirting with him, but when he figures it out he thanks them for the compliments but says he is already in a relationship. He is always giving off a happy vibe, and he speaks very fondly of himself. He gave himself the (dorky) nickname of "King of the North", as a joke to his name and having some royal blood in his family. He cares about everyone and everything, a trait he learned from Jay. North carries around medicine and bandages just in case something bad happens to friends or others. Appearence: He is tall (5'9) and rather handsome. He has olive skin and white freckles across his face. He is skinny with broad shoulders, and a bit of muscle. He has wavy, silvery-cyan hair that turns white at the tips. His silver eyes are almond shaped and happy. He has a natural smile that can make others smile. He wears leather jackets with golden zippers, a golden shirt underneath, black jeans, a checkered-patterned, black and white bandana around his neck, and sunglasses. He has snowy owl wings and pointed ears. He has a curl in his hair like his twin, but it's in the back. Powers: Flying, turning "ghost-like", reading people's "stats", weapon summoning (special nunchucks), turning into a snow owl. He can also cast spells he learned. Original storyline: Originally, North would of been Echo's older sibling, but was quickly changed to be her twin brother instead. Does North have a flipside?: No, he is a sweet-heart and the most sane. Is North narssasstic?: No, he tries to encorage everyone to do their best and is very nice. Is North reckless?: No, he tries to make sure no one gets hurt when battling. North's fears: Losing his loved ones, hurting someone he cares for. Lillian - Name: Lillian Human name: Lillian Age: Looks around 14-16 Love life: Never dated until North. She trusts North completely and she is the first person she has trusted completely. Personality: Extreamly nice and polite and tries to make everyone around her happy. She can be very loyal. This can lead her to be easily manipulated and her getting hurt. She is soft-spoken, but can speak up to be heard better. She isn't scared to fight, but she doesn't enjoy fighting. She can get rather flustered in front of new people. Appearence - She wears purple sweaters and grey sweat pants with black flats. For special meetings, formal parties, or royal announcments, she wears flow-y dresses. She has narrow, purple, snake-likes eyes (which she hates), and pearly-white teeth with two snake-like fangs (which she also hates.) She has snake-scales made of shadows on half of her neck, on top of her arms and hands. They cannot be removed. She has broken and burnt dove wings which are unusable. Her black hair is a pixie cut, and she wears a silver band with a purple gem around her head. Her ears are pointed. Lillian is 5'6 Powers: Teleporting through shadows(she cannot teleport others), weapon summoning, poisoning people (through bite or through her finger tips), seeing in the dark, turning into a dove with burnt and broken wings Original storyline: She was a last minute character. Best choice I made through this train reck. Does Lillian have a flipside?: No, but she does get really dark thoughts. Is Lillian shy?: Depends. If you just met her, she can either be really polite and quiet or she can be really flustered. Is Lillian weak?: Heck no. She is not someone to pick a fight with. Dom't even try. You would lose within 5 seconds. Fears: Her father (Creator), accidently poisoning someone, becoming blind, becoming like her father Jay- Name: Jay Human name: Pierre Age: Looks around 20-22 Love life: He has dated before, but now he really doesn't care about getting a relationship. Personality: A rather dad-like figure, who tries to help his younger siblings. He is still trying to catch up with everything, since he was brought back to life. He can be serious, but he's mostly a jokester. He hates tea and coffee, but he has a strange, British accent that came from no where. He cares a lot for other people, and is a father figure to basically everyone. Appearence: He has olive skin with white freckles dotting his face. He is VERY tall (6'3) and very muscular but skinny. He has baby blue eyes that are almond shaped and seem to be very kind. His hair is wavy and grows a muddy blue colour from dying it too many different colours. He wears suits and ties a lot, but also sometimes polos and cakkies giving him a "dad look". He has pointed ears and cockatiel wings. Powers: Fly, turn into a cockateil, manipulate water, weapon summoning (usually a spear) Original storyline: A character made to help Echo get a new flipside. Sort of a random idea. Will Jay die again?: No. Will Jay have a flipside: Nope. That would be horrible to do to him after what he's been through Does Jay want to be father-like: Heck yes. He would adopt their friends too, and he likes to give children advice Will Jay ever date someone: Probably not. Jay's fears: Losing his family, dying again, giving bad advice Celery - Name: Celery (A name he gave himself) Real name: Adrik Age: He is immortal, but has the body of a ten year old Love life: Guys, he's forever ten. Personaility: He is very smol and lovable. He likes chess and reading high-leveled books. He has been alive since 1755, and he's really smart. He eats a lot, but he stays very thin and boney. He looks up to Jay and Echo the most, and to the SAMBers his family knows, he will cling to their bodies in a tight hug. He loves to eat celery, but his other favourite food is any kind of sweet he can get his hands on. Appearence: He is very smol, scrawny, skinny, and boney. He has very pale skin, wide blood-red eyes, and messy, dark grey hair. He has pearly teeth and fangs. After Jay adopted him, he started to take after Echo's sense of style, in a way. He wears a long-sleeved, Chinese-like kimono. The sleeves are longer than his arms, and a very loose around his body. He wears black sweat-pants that are tucked into dark grey boots. Powers: He can levitate, run extreamly fast, and dimension jump Backstory: He lived in Russia for a very long time. After a while, he moved to America and learned English (The first word he learned was celery, so he used it as a nickname). He switched from home to home, as when people found out he was a Vampire, they tried to kill him or kicked him out in fear. One day, he accidently switched into another diemenstion. After a while, he taught himself how to control his diemension jumping powers and came to the SAMB wiki. Does Celery drink blood?: In my version of Vampires, Vampires just need to eat iron-rich foods instead of drinking blood, but if they don't eat enough iron, they will stop at nothing to get iron, even if drinking the blood from someone. (They sorta can't control themselves in that state) Also my version of Vampires, they do not burn to death in light, they just get badly sunburnt. They are also allergic to garlic, but think of it as people with lactose intolerance. They eat it anyways . Can Celery die?: Yes, just only if pure gold goes through his heart. Does Celery get cavities from candy: Sadly, yes. He hates dentists. Celery's fears: Being thrown out by his new, real family he has had in a long time, being alone T R I V I A - * Silence can hear the "Narrators" of both Echo and Galaxian. * Celery has read through the book 'War and Peace' five times and has listen to the musical 'Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet and 1812' six times. * Even though Celery looks ten, his mind is somewhat of a mix between child-like and a 40-year-old's mind. He acts child-like but he understands things like an adult. * Jay once mistaked Echo for a trashcan (She is way shorter than him and Echo was wearing all black) * North is older than Echo by five seconds * Silence cannot get sunburns due to her 'healing in hot temperatures' factor. * In order from shortest to tallest would be: Celery, Echo, Lillian, North, Jay, Silence * Silence knows how to dance ballet, and gladly shows it off. * Other than Jay and Celery, Echo and the rest of the gang have a "Glitchian accent". This accent replaces Th's, c's, s', and w's with z and sometimes slurrs words together. Their sentence structure sometimes becaomes like, "The ran cat up the tree." Rather than "The cat ran up the tree." Sometimes they have a hard time pronouncing their x's because in Glitchian the x's are pronounced as "ch" * Their "Human names" are not used in the Main Diamension, and they rarely use them unless going to certain dimensions. * Celery prefers his nickname over his real name. Artwork of Gang - Feel free to add! Category:Characters Category:Content (Echo)